


Wildest Dreams

by faelwenquinn



Category: Actor RPF, Actress rpf, Scott Eastwood - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Actor/Actress AU, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Reminiscing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faelwenquinn/pseuds/faelwenquinn
Summary: A rendition of Taylor Swift's Wildest Dreams.





	Wildest Dreams

Shouts and cheers of her name filled her ear, she plastered on a huge smile and walked out of the car. Her eyes was blinded by the flash of cameras, before it all settled and she waved to the crowd, with a smile as perfect as ever. 

She looked around to see if she knew anyone familiar and her eyes caught a pair cerulean green eyes, looking at her with such intensity her breath hitched. And a memory flashed before her eyes. 

\-------

It was the first time they met, pale blue meeting cerulean green. She smiled tentatively, holding out a slender hand. 

"Hello, Taylor Swift." she said. A smirk pulled on his lips, and reached out to take her hand. Kissing it so gently one might think he's kissing a petal of flower. 

"Eastwood. Scott Eastwood. " 

\------

She snapped out of her haze as she noticed a gorgeous blonde hanging off his arm, slowly dragging his face to hers in a passionate kiss. Her diamond ring flashing mockingly. Her smile faltered before she looked away and pressed her lips together in an attempt to compose herself. 

Taylor can't look away from him the entire night. Sneaking glances at him like a schoolgirl, eyes watering slightly as she took in how he looked at the woman beside him. The same way he used to look at her. When she looked up, she saw a face of a woman in love with a man who she cannot have and she crumbled. 

Murmuring apologies, she rushed out of the theatre. Premiere be damned, she run to her limousine and asked the driver to take her away from there. Away from the man who has cruelly stolen her heart, away from a future that might have been, away from the man who was calling out her name, begging her to stay just for a while, she sped away. 

•••••••••

Perhaps, in my wildest dreams things could have been different. Red lips and rosy cheeks be yours to kiss and touch. And me standing in a nice dress, staring to a sunset would bring you all the way to our first moment,  
where we started to fall in love. 

Only in our wildest dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you like this short piece, inspired from Taylor Swift's wildest dreams. Leave some kudos if you like, and comment!


End file.
